Mermaid Life
by pidragneel
Summary: Down where it's wetter, it's always better, Under the Sea! Continuation of one-shots from my other story: Natsu, the merman. Lemons might come. Cover is made by me...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the continuation of: Natsu, the merman**

 **I'm going to make it in one-shots.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Under the Sea

Natsu pulled Lucy down and he continued swimming.

"Natsu~" Lucy tried to speak underwater. He looked at her and grinned. "Hold your breath." He said.

Some seconds passed and both of their marks started to shine brightly. Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and swam a little further. She saw with a blurry sight how his legs slowly became scaly and shaped into a bright red tail.

He swam around her and smiled. "Not bad yourself, Luce." He said looking down.

She didn't notice it yet, but she was breathing…underwater! She tried to kick her legs, but she couldn't. She glanced down. She didn't see her legs how she expected, she saw a beautiful pink scaly tail that shone bright in the sunlight. Her upper half was now covered by pink shells and her arms had a golden ring each.

"What…happened to me?" She asked in disbelief.

"You see this mark, Luce?" He pointed at her hand. "That mark is the ticket to become a mermaid when you are on water and a human while you are on land. And of course you need to stick by me until the end of time." He explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that I'm stuck with you forever?!" She exclaimed.

"Aye!" He responded.

"I barely know you!" She breathed out in frustration. "Let's do it like this: We forget this mark thingy and get to know each other better, okay?" She suggested.

"Only if you promise me some things. You won't flirt with anyone, besides me. You won't sleep with anyone, besides me. You won't go on dates with anyone, besides me. You won't kiss anyone, besides me. And we will always eat meals together." He finished counting on his fingers and smiled widely at her.

"Fine. I promise." She mumbled.

"Great, I need to show you everyone!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her forward. "Happy! C'mere boy!" Natsu shouted.

A few seconds later a bright blue catfish appeared and jumped on Natsu.

"Natsu~ You forgot me again!" The fish exclaimed.

"Sorry, buddy!" He grinned and patted the fish's head. "Let's go home."

The three of them swam to the depths of the pond until they reached a small tunnel.

"We need to go through this tunnel, Luce. Ladies first." He bowed.

"Well, thank you." She said while entering the small tunnel.

"Just keep swimming until the end!" She heard Natsu say and she hummed in response.

After she got out of the small tunnel she saw a big, big castle on the sandy ground. "Natsu, is this a castle?!" She asked in disbelief.

"No, it's a cowfish farm." He grumbled in response as he tried to squeeze through the tunnel. "Lend me a hand? I'm stuck." He said.

She nodded and tried to pull him out. She pulled and pulled, but he didn't come out.

"Is Happy behind you?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Happy, on the three you push him and pull okay?" he said.

"Aye!" The fish squeaked.

"One, two, three!" She exclaimed and grunted trying to pull him out. On the last pull he finally came out.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed a he gripped his forearm. "What is it?" Lucy asked she didn't need an answer she only needed to see the blood from his arm start to float in the air.

"Wait here." She said and swam near some corals and seaweeds. She quickly grabbed one seaweed and went after Natsu.

She grabbed his arm and told him to stay still as she wrapped the seaweed around the injured arm. "It was only a scratch, no big deal." She smiled softly at him.

"T-Thanks, Luce." He blushed slightly.

"You need to visit our home, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed as he pulled her forward.

They swam around the castle, through the coral riffs, through an actual cowfish farm, through the seaty market and lastly to Natsu's home.

It was a small cottage covered in corals and seaweed far away from the seaty. "This is your house?" She asked. "Aye!" Both males replied opening the door for her.

The inside didn't have many things on the right there was a table with three colorful chairs and on the back there was a kitchen. On the left side there were two hammocks (one for Happy one for Natsu). And in the middle there was a big window.

"Your house is very…colorful." Lucy said when she saw the table and unmatching chairs.

"I know. Whaddya' wanna do, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm pretty tired. How about I make you guys something to eat?" She suggested.

"Make fish Lucy~" Happy said.

"What?! I can't cook your own kind for you!" The blonde exclaimed.

"No, no. Happy's not a fish. He's a _cat_ fish. And cats like fishes, right?" Natsu said.

"Hmhmm. So do you have any fish here so I can cook it for the _cat_?" She asked.

"No fair, I want fish too, Luce~" Natsu said.

"Alright, alright. Do you have any fish here?" She asked.

Natsu made a thinking position and raised his index finger. "No."

"Great. Where can I find fish?" She asked.

"No, you don't go hunting fish. Hunting fish is the job of the husband. The job of the wife is stay in the house, clean the house and cook the food." He said matter-of-factly.

Lucy blushed a little and turned her head away. "Fine, you go hunting with Happy and I clean up this mess." She said to nobody because they had already left. "I want some pretty salmons, you hear?!" She screamed.

She heard a faint, "Aye, Sir!" and smiled softly.

A couple of hours later, as they returned Lucy had cleaned the whole house, washed all the 'clothes', and prepared everything thing to cook. She was sitting in one of the hammocks and reading a magazine.

"We're back!" Natsu said.

"Welcome home!" Lucy greeted. "What did you get?" She asked while swimming towards them.

"We got some pretty salmons, as requested." He said handing her a bag full of fish, she wanted to grab it but she couldn't because it was too heavy.

"How many did you get?!" She asked.

"Fifty-five." Happy answered.

"We can't possibly eat that much!" She said.

"You sure?" Natsu asked smirking and she swam towards the kitchen making him carry all of the fish.

"You guys need o help me, okay?" She said.

"Aye, Sir!" They responded in unison.

"First you cut the head off *chop*, then you peel the skin off *chop chop chop*, after that you cut it in tiny pieces *tak tak tak*, finally you put it on the grill *tssss*." She explained and they mimicked her perfectly.

They cooked all of the fish together and laughed happily.

"Itadakimasu!" All of them said before starting to eat.

"Oishiiii! This tastes good, Luce!" Natsu said with his mouth full.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

In the end Lucy ate two, Happy ate twenty and Natsu ate thirty-three fish.

"I'm full." Lucy said.

"You barely ate!" Both males exclaimed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked.

"I didn't think of that. You can sleep with me!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

That is how Lucy Heartfilia ended up sleeping in a hammock with a pink-haired merman.

* * *

 **If nobody knows what a seaty is, that is no problem. I made a pun and it's acctually city but I wrote seaty you get it?**

 **Itadakimasu is a word they say in Japan before they eat.**

 **Oishii means delicious**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes a new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

What is a kiss?

Lucy was currently grocery-shopping in the seaty market. She bought some shells and fish.

"Beautiful clothing for your upper parts! Buy them here!" She heard some one say.

"Fresh shrimps!" She heard someone offer.

"Ahh, this life is so good. Nothing to worry about. Not marrying strangers…" She said to herself as she swam home.

She put the groceries on the fridge and decided to read a magazine while she waited for Natsu to come home.

Natsu.

He was the merman that brought her here. He was nice and sweet. He was her…mate.

Mate.

What might that mean? What did it mean to be someone's mate? She never got the chance to ask what it meant…

She leaned back on the chair and sighed.

"What might I be to him?" She wondered.

Suddenly, hr door burst open and Natsu swiftly swam in.

"Lucy! Lucy?" He said as he searched for her.

He found her sitting on a chair reading an old magazine he had. He grasped her shoulders and shook them back and forth.

"Lucy! You need to tell me something!" He said eagerly.

"W-What is it?" She stuttered.

"What's a kiss?" He asked.

.

.

.

"Eeeeeehh?!" (O/o/O)

"What's a kiss?" He asked again.

"It-It's when two people touch lips." She answered recovering the shock.

"Ahhh! Then it's okay." He said and let her go.

"What's okay?" She asked.

"Metal-Head told me that I have never been kissed before. I didn't know what it was, but now I do." He said proudly.

"Oh, yeah? And who might have kissed you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You did." He answered.

She only stared at him. She could feel the blush creeping from her neck, to her cheeks and lastly to her ears.

"That day when I brought you here. At the shore." He said.

" _Oh, no. He remembers it! No, no no!_ " She thought.

"It wasn't bad though." He admitted. "Metal-Head also said that there are different types of kisses. Lemme show you." He said as he grasped her cheeks and leaned in closer to her.

"Wh-Wh-What a-are you doin-!" His lips crashed on hers.

Her eyes were wide and his were closed. Natsu didn't do nothing for a couple of seconds, but he slowly began to lick her lips. She trembled and closed them tightly.

He pulled back and frowned. "Your mouth needs to be open for this to work." He said.

She opened her mouth to speak.

Wrong move.

Natsu leaned in again and dove his tongue into her mouth.

"Umpf!" She exclaimed as his tongue explored every single centimeter of her mouth.

Hesitantly she closed her eyes and leaned onto him, deepening the kiss. She boldly pressed Natsu's tongue back into his mouth and explored it with her own.

They fought for dominance and she won. She bullied his tongue with hers while gripping his cheeks.

"Umm!" She hummed in pleasure.

He pulled away from her. He saw her red cheeks and pink lips.

"That was a French kiss." He said as he smirked and leaned into her again. "He told me about other kisses, too. we can try some others out..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
